winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Convergence
Convergence is a strong, joint power of multiple magic users. Convergence is a magical skill the Winx learned in Season 2. According to Darcy, a convergence spell requires harmony within the participants. They must also focus on one point to do this. Times When Used Series |-|Season 1= The Winx combined their powers several times during Season 1. For example, when they were in Cloud Tower, and again when the defeated the Ice Beast on Domino by using Tecna's Static Sphere, Flora's flowers, Stella's sun magic which made the flowers blossom and finally Musa's sound power. Also with Tecna's Static Sphere and Stella's sun magic, they melted the ice around Domino's royal castle. And when the Winx had to save the first dance. Also demonstrated in season 1 is the special convergence magic of Headmistress Faragonda and Headmistress Griffin, who are a fairy and a witch, such convergence was unthinkable, but they had proven that it was possible. |-|Season 2= In Season 2, they used their convergence to defeat the monster in the simulator. They used Aisha's Morphix as the body, Flora strengthened it with a flower-like skeleton, Musa gave it the power of sound, Tecna gave her a brain to think, Stella its ability to see, and Bloom gave it life and free will. They successfully defeated the beast and escaped. Also, in this season, Faragonda and Griffin have shown that a witch-fairy convergence is possible. At the end of the season, all the Winx use Charmix Convergence to destroy Darkar. |-|Season 3= During the course of Season 3, the Winx were shown using Convergence with Enchantix: once in the museum, against Valtor, and secondly outside the door to the Crystal Labyrinth against the Trix after they blocked Bloom's powers. There is also one where Aisha and Flora used an Andros Linphea Convergence to bring the forest back to life. And Musa, Tecna and Flora's Time Freeze. Musa, Stella and Aisha also used a convergence without touching. The Winx also used convergence to get rid of Disenchantix in "Witches' Revelation." The Winx are also seen converging with Fairy Dust in "In the Snake's lair" |-|Season 4= In Season 4, the Winx barely used Convergence, but used it in some episodes, like in Nebula. When Roxy was being controlled by Nebula, the Winx used their special Believix shields to knock out all the vengeance out of her. They used in The Gifts of Destiny their Sophix convergence all together on the Amazon fairies. The Winx used their convergence magic, when they were trapped so they used a combined energy blast to create a hole through the wall. The Winx (Stella, Musa and Flora in Morgana's Secret) used a Believix Convergence to against the Fairy's of Vengeance. In the final episode Ice and Fire, the Winx, Roxy and Nebula used a shield and attack called "Believix Magic Convergence" to overpower and defeat the wizards. After The Wizards was struck by the Believix convergence spell, the wizards created an ice spell to freeze the fairies, but instead it overloaded and reversed direction, the Wizards froze and fell in the ravine, never be seen again. |-|Season 5= In Season 5, they used Believix convergence to defeat the Trix. They also used convergence to make a harmful factory eco-friendly on Earth. They used Harmonix convergence to activate the Source of Sirenix and gain their Sirenix. Also, the Winx used Sirenix convergence in order to stop the Tornado that was created in the big pile of garbage and used in order to sustain the Pilliar of Light, though unsuccessful. Later, it was used to stop a monster that Tritannus created to stop the humans from cleaning up garbage on the island. Later on another one is used to free the selkies. In "Saving Paradise Bay," the Winx use convergence to create a blue bubble to reach the top of an island. They also use convergence on the Island World to find the Breath of the Ocean. |-|Season 6= In Season 6, they used their special Sirenix spell to attack the Beast of the Depths. They also use convergence to attack Selina and the Legendarium but failed and got their powers taken instead except for Bloom. Later on, the Winx (minus Bloom) use a Bloomix convergence with Daphne against a Sphinx. Later in The Anthem, the Winx (minus Musa) use a Mythix convergence against Rumpelstiltskin. |-|Season 7= In Season 7, the Winx barely used Convergence. More Coming Soon... Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= Coming Soon... |-|Magical Adventure= Coming Soon... |-|Mystery of the Abyss= Coming Soon... List of Convergences Winx *Digital Barrier (Musa, Tecna) *Floracoustic Barrier (Flora, Musa) *Relocation Spell (Bloom, Tecna, Flora) Gloomix *Triple Trix Wind Blast Charmix *Charmix Convergence *Charmix Convergence (In the original Season 2) Enchantix *Rainbow Connection (Stella, Aisha, Musa) *Solar Wind Chimes (Musa and Stella) *Song Bird Sleep (Musa and Stella) *Water And Nature (Flora and Aisha) *Sound Flame (Musa and Bloom) *Morning Star (Tecna, Stella, Musa) *Lost World (Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna, Aisha) *Rubber Chord Bounce (Musa, Aisha) *Enchantix Power (Flora, Musa, Aisha) Believix *Believix Defense Shields Convergence - Used by the Winx Shields to get Nebula out of Roxy's body. *Magic Convergence *Believix Magic Convergence - Used only in the final episode of Season 4. *Purifying Wind *Green Burst *Crystal Water Sophix *Winx Sophix Convergence Lovix *Winx Lovix Convergence Harmonix *Winx Harmonix Convergence Sirenix *Winx Sirenix Convergence *Dark Sirenix Convergence Dark Witch *Trix Convergence *Devouring Chaos *Cage of Sorrow *Aura of the Ultimate Power *Strength of the Ultimate Power Bloomix *Bloomix Convergence Mythix *Mythix Convergence Gallery Trivia *Witches and Selkies can also use convergence, as demonstrated by Icy and Stormy with an Ice Storm Attack in "Alfea under Siege" and demonstrated by the Selkies in "Sirenix" against Tritannus and in "The Emperor's Throne" to give extra power to their bonded fairy. Later, the Pixies and Fairy Animals are also seen using convergence. Category:Winx Club Category:Spells Category:Convergence Spells Category:Winx Spells Category:Charmix Spells Category:Enchantix Spells Category:Believix spells Category:Harmonix Spells Category:Sirenix spells Category:Bloomix Spells Category:Mythix Spells Category:Butterflix Spells Category:Tynix Spells Category:Fairies Category:Witches Category:Pixies Category:Selkies Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Bloom Category:Musa Category:Stella Category:Flora Category:Tecna Category:Aisha Category:Trix